Spirit of Family
by GaterGina71
Summary: Friends are concerned about friends.


"It's good to see you, Jacob." Janet said as she wrapped him in a affectionate hug.

"I'm happy to see you." he replied, smiling.

"I figured you be here to check on them." Janet said. "I know they are adults, but you can't help worrying about them."

"No, you can't especially if they are one of your kids." Jacob sighed. "How's Sam?"

"She's okay. Mission was a little rough. With time I think she will heal, it's all been hard for her." Janet told Jacob, with a hint of concern in her voice. Sam was her best friend and she knew her better than anyone. Even Jack. "You know, I think I knew about her feelings for Jack before she did. At least now they admit it, to themselves and others."

"You're probably right. That's my Sammy, always trying to be the good little soldier." He put his head down, thinking of all the times he wasn't there for her. "There is so much we gained from my joining with Selmak. I am glad I made the choice to blend. I can't image how she would have reacted if I had died with the cancer."

Janet remembered how hard Sam had taken the news. She knew Sam wasn't ready to lose her dad just yet. They had alot of unfinished business to take care of.

"How's Cassie doing?" Jacob asked.

"Well, she's adjusting okay to school. She has so many people that love her, besides me. I know she's grown up fast, sometimes too fast for someone with her history" Janet wrapped her arms around herself, concern in her eyes.

"She'll be fine, Janet." Jacob smiled, "She has alot of support."

"Sam enjoys spending as much time as she can with her. They do the girly stuff Sam doesn't always get to do being so busy." she said. "Daniel spends time with her, when he can. Jack and Teal'c too. She has a big family, even if it's not blood family."

Janet looked down at the floor, frustrated.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Jacob asked her.

"Daniel. He's been so...closed off I guess. I wish I could see through that wall he's put back up. I'm kind of worried." she sounded somber and had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I see it too." He took Janet's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It was the same before he...ascended. Sammy made a few mentions about how he was acting, that he just seemd not like himself."

"Oh, Jacob, I think that was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Just let him go. I almost didn't." Janet cried. "He means so much to me."

"I know. Earlier you spoke of Jack and Sam, well, what about you and Daniel?" He questioned her.

"What?" Janet gasped. "What do you mean.?"

"Oh, come on, no point in hiding it. You know what I'm talking about." He chuckled.

Janet wiped her tears and smiled weakly, "Caught me. I wondered if anyone knew. Timing was bad, I don't know."

"You're in love with him?" He asked.

"I don't know if you could call it that. With time, who could know what would happen. But I do care for him on more than a professional level." Janet said. 

They stood watching thier "family". Time seemed to pass quickly as thier own thoughts kept them quiet for a while.

"So do you regret it?" Janet questioned Jacob.

"Not one minute." he said.

"I do know we will keep fighting along side of them. Keep doing our best to protect them. I wouldn't want to be doing anything else." Janet smiled at Jacob.

"Me neither, Janet." Jacob led Janet away from where they were standing, not knowing what was in store for thier loved ones. But they would always be standing by, to help them when they needed it.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie stood together looking out over the land from atop Cheyenne Mountain. They planted a cherry blossom tree and an oak tree that day. They worked quietly, and when they were finished Cassie spoke up.

"I made this for them, and I wanted to put it here. I think it sums up everything we feel,

Two hearts of gold stopped beating, thier shinning eyes at rest, our hearts were broken to prove to us we only lose the best, a part of us went with you, the day that you had left. A million times we thought of you, a million times we cried, if our love could have saved you, you never would have died."

Cassie knelt down and places the stone plaque between the two trees. Daniel and Teal'c came and sat beside her as she cried. Sam turned towards Jack and put her head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she wept quietly. They stayed until the sun started to set. 

"Look at that. What a gorgeous sunset. I think this is the best place we could have done this." Daniel said.

"Yes it is. A place to come to remember them. They will always be with us here." Sam spoke up.

The special family turned to go back down the mountain, and a warm wind came up suddenly, and in the wind they all heard a harmony of two voices,

"We are always with you." 


End file.
